Urban Legends
by Azurame Neve
Summary: A mixture of urban legends surrounding our main protagonist, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Read at your own risk, updates are given when author is free.
1. Prologue

_If someone told you that Urban legends exists to haunt the living, what would you do?_

Where as in, Sawada Tsunayoshi, aged 23, finds himself in another yet sticky situation. What does he do to prevent the dangerous that will surely kill him off, if not for his clumsiness.

"There's no turning back," The man in suit told him.

"Once you realised it, you can never go back to the time when you didn't know." A baby told him.

Just. What in the world is going on?


	2. The Doll Said to be 'Reborn' Calls

**Hiii guys, I'm not really back in action but I found out the computers in my university allows access to this website so here I am. Disclaimer to the information and KHR characters used as they belong to Amano Akira, the urban legends are all I know from the Internet. Everything here is treated as imaginary.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Doll Said to be 'Reborn' Calls**

_Teikyo University, Tokyo_

_Shuffle. Shuffle._

A man with spiky brown hair and brown eyes rushing into the hallways with a cup of coffee in hand while the other arm was holding onto a set of papers, most likely to be a report. Sawada Tsunayoshi, aged 23, just finishing his degree on Journalism and English Foreign Language, and on going with his Master's. He's now running towards the class that was promptly decided at 30 minutes ago.

The eccentric lecturer was what made many of his students fail his classes, especially with the 'poor attendance' topic. However, going into the said classroom, it was another class, thus no longer further realizing his embarrassment, Tsuna once again was set up by his lecturer, which then informed class was in the afternoon.

Walking leisurely on his way to the cafeteria, Tsuna listens to the students chatting to each other. His face brightens when he spots two men together, slowly sneaking up on them as he listens on.

"Hey, Have you heard of the doll that actually calls you to play a 'game' and then actually kills you?" A man with a short-cut spiky dark hair of a typical Japanese with kind amber eyes, said to his grumpy partner. The very odd cheerful laugh followed up the scary statement, was a contrast to the man's smilling image.

"Yeah, the one rumor about the doll that have been said to be reincarnated. It needs a sacrifice to live again. What's so scary about it?" The grumpy partner with chin-length silver hair and emerald green eyes huffs, clearly not convinced about it.

"It calls you and if you ever pick up when it tells you, "Hello, I am reborn. I'm currently behind you..." then You're doomed." The man who was laughing before then put up a stern face, making the grumpy partner halt but retorts, "Only a baseball freak like you would get scared!" which made Tsuna burst out laughing.

"Ah! Oi, Tsuna, what were you laughing at!" The grumpy partner shouts, Tsuna quickly going to stop him before they become the center of attention, not like many female's attention wasn't on the two men. The dark haired man is Yamamoto Takeshi, majoring in Education while the silver-haired man in pursuing Biochemistry despite having just finished his Law Degree.

"The rumors are very true, please pay heed." A man's voice reaches Tsuna's ears but when he turned around, there was no one behind him.

Staring at the trashes behind him, Tsuna was thinking where the voice was from. Looking side ways, there wasn't much people around since the females were all looking from a certain distance, apparently they made a rule of not getting too close with the university 'idols'which Tsuna sweatdrops. That time Tsuna was beside the trash bin, a small unnoticed doll of a baby in a suit was covered by the heaps of garbage bags. The doll smirked, as if it found something interesting.

"Oii, hurry up, Tsuna! Or the breakfast meal A set will be finished!" Takeshi said which Tsuna runs towards the counter, any doubts he had earlier are all gone and forgotten.

* * *

_Riinng!_

It started during midnight that day.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was just doing a final check up on the report of a novel he was doing for his current assignment when he heard his smartphone ringing. Paying no attention to the unknown number, he answers with a swift, lazy greeting.

"Hello. This is Reborn, I'm in front of your house." It was a very high-pitched voice of a child, so Tsuna thought it was a prank call and hang up immediately before the other continued to say anything.

A small figure stood in front of an apartment door smirking, "We should play a game of hide-and-seek, Dame-Tsuna" as it flickers, the figure was gone.

_'What. the heck is up with this prank call?' _Tsuna thought when he hanged up, not knowing he upset someone with that attitude. The front door of his apartment opened with a sounding _Click! _but Tsuna paid no attention to it.

Being in front of a laptop, Tsuna tried searching the internet. That phone call gave him a bad feeling,_ 'Besides, I checked the internet about the doll, there wasn't anything about the 'Reborn' doll...There was only Mary the doll. As long as it's not Mary, I should be safe.'_

_Riiinnng!_

Tsuna's smartphone rang once more. It called again, yet knowing that, Tsuna picked up the call once more.

"Hello, this is Reborn. I'm in your doorstep." The same childish voice told him and promptly hang up on Tsuna. A very confused Tsuna did nothing as he continue to work on his report in his room, still thinking it was a prank call. However, unknown to Tsuna, there was a loud _Clack!_, which someone opened the front door, even though Tsuna was pretty sure he locked the door.

_Riiiinngggg! _

Tsuna's smartphone started ringing. Tsuna decided to stare at the same, unknown number, thinking shouldhe pick up the call once more?

_Creakkk!_

Tsuna's door opened but it was covered by the sound of his smartphone's ringtone.

Tsuna took his smartphone up, without noticing his supposingly locked door was opened, a little figure walked behind him.

"Hello. This is Reborn, and I am behind you." Voices from behind Tsuna and his phone overlaps, Tsuna froze.

* * *

**But I think you could say I'm back into the Horror section? Please anticipate for the next chapter, Tehee~! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
